Chasing Cars
by wild-fables
Summary: What if Emma and Regina had been together all along, and what would bring them out of hiding? (Hook is mentioned only briefly.) Notes: This starts out a lot sexier than I planned, tagging as "M" just to be safe. I don't own the characters of "Once Upon a Time," or the lyrics to "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Just referencing them for fun. As always, thanks for reading!
1. Let's waste time

_Let's waste time_  
 _Chasing cars_  
 _Around our heads_

 _~ Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol_

"I missed you."

Regina pulled Emma close, and softly touched her lips to Emma's brow. "I missed you too, dear."

"So tell me again how we're able to get away with this?" Emma asked softly as she lay in Regina's arms. It was a Friday afternoon, and what should have been a normal work day for both the Mayor and the Sheriff, but these secret rendezvous at the mayor's home had been occurring more and more often. Today they found themselves in Regina's bed, shoes and clothing carelessly discarded around the room, with the last of their clothing - Emma's boy shorts and Regina's lingerie – lost somewhere in the bedsheets. It had been over a week since their last meeting, so there had been little foreplay. They embraced quickly, pulling and pushing for control, stumbling into bed. Now after round one, they found themselves sweaty and satiated. They had a few more hours to themselves before returning to work, so for now, they enjoyed the light filtering through the bedroom windows, the quiet of the afternoon, and each other.

Emma draped herself over Regina, a lazy arm over her waist, and a leg thrown casually over her hip. The rest of her was molded tightly to the brunette's side. She always admired the difference in skin tone when they were this close – her own pale skin up against Regina's darker olive tones. After all these months, she'd begun to memorize her lover's freckles. There were a few she really liked – the small ones that reminded her of a constellation of stars on the inside of her right thigh, the small pair just to the left of her belly button, and the lighter one just on the underside of her left breast that she always kissed "hello." A cool sheet had been carelessly thrown over their bodies, but it wasn't covering much.

Regina was playing with Emma's long curls, twirling them between her fingers, letting them drop, and starting all over again. She sighed softly and dropped her hand to Emma's shoulder. She drew lazy circles on her skin as she spoke.

"It's like we're still in town. My car is still there. So is yours. When asked where we are or if they've seen us, people think we're around. I may have just stepped into a meeting, and someone saw you running to Granny's for lunch."

"So, it's like false memories?" She propped herself up on one elbow to meet Regina's eyes and let her free hand caress the tan skin down her shoulder, the center of her chest, her abdomen, and stopped somewhere near her exposed hip.

"Mm-hmm. Something like that." She squirmed a little under Emma's touch. It was ticklish until Emma added pressure, flattening her palm and warming the skin underneath her fingers.

"And when does it end?" Emma rolled completely onto her as she spoke, holding herself up by her elbows, nudging their hips together.

Regina hissed at the contact, but managed to respond.

"Whenever I want it to end."

Emma kept her movements subtle, her breathing quickening as Regina slide her legs further apart, bringing their centers closer. Emma nudged again, encouraged by the rhythm they started.

Emma lowered her head, kissed and nibbled wherever she could. Her breathing, like their rhythm, was getting slightly more erratic. She teased an earlobe as she whispered, her voice husky, "But you wouldn't want to end it now?"

"Not just yet." Regina softly moaned.

"Not just…yet?" Again, Emma picked herself up, needing to see Regina worked up. Of course, serious, no-nonsense Regina was always sexy, but this Regina – a little flustered, hair tossed around, swollen lips and dreamy eyes – and knowing that she was the cause of it, was powerfully erotic.

"No…"

"Good." Emma chuckled, smiling at her lover, sensing their increased arousal. She ended the teasing, and met Regina's impossibly dark eyes. Even with the light filtering into the bedroom, Regina's eyes looked almost black.

"I'm already close," she admitted, almost shyly. She continued to nudge closer, now encouraged by Regina's firm grip on her, forcing their hips closer.

"Me too," Regina responded, almost breathless. "Together?"

Emma groaned, but shook her head, long blonde curls swaying from side to side. "Nuh uh, you first."

"Emma…"

"You first, your majesty."

Emma wasn't being chivalrous. They'd been together long enough to know that watching each other come was as much a turn-on as anything else they did to each other.

She didn't wait for Regina to agree. She dropped her head and this time teased Regina's nipple with her tongue. She played with it, nipping at it with her teeth, adding steady pressure until she finally wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Her hips now thrust rhythmically, rubbing their clits together, urged on by Regina's hold on her ass, and her pleas to not stop and "there, there, right there." When Regina came, it was in a glorious outburst of moans, swear words, punctuated by a string of "Em-mas!" that Emma herself never got tired of hearing. Just as Regina's spasms began to subside, Emma pushed harder and let her own sensations slam into her. She shuddered, moaning and softly whispering her lover's name in relief and gratitude.

They stayed in this sweaty embrace, as their hearts slowed down and their breathing leveled off, until Regina felt Emma's body shift and begin to twitch above her. Emma was giggling. Her blonde, idiotic lover was giggling.

"What is so funny, Miss Swan? And get off me!" With some effort, she shoved Emma off her.

Emma rolled on her back, still chuckling. "I thought I just did get you off!"

Regina smirked, rolling her eyes and tugging on the sheets as she sat up. She propped herself up against the headboard. Emma sat up and joined Regina, her laughter subsiding, replaced with a few, deep sighs.

Regina couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Are you going to tell me what was so funny, or are you just going to keep it to yourself?"

Emma sighed, searching under the sheets for Regina's hand. She wove their fingers together, rubbing her thumb lazily across her hand as she spoke.

"It's silly." She paused. "Every time I think we're done, we start up again. It seems we're unstoppable, and you can't get enough of me."

"Then again, I could say the same about you."

Emma leaned in, nuzzling into that sweet space between the brunette's neck and shoulder. "The difference between you and me, your Majesty, is that I'm not afraid to admit it." She grinned smugly.

"Hmm, you're all right I suppose."

"Wow, way to boost my ego."

"Your ego's just fine, Miss Swan. It doesn't need any further boosting from me."

They both laughed, and stayed like this for a few minutes before Regina spoke up.

"Why were you asking me about the spell?"

"I was just wondering how it worked, and how easily you could end it." Emma didn't meet her eyes when she answered.

Regina lowered her gaze, trying to meet Emma's eyes, "Because you want to end this?"

"No, God no! I don't want to end this but..."

Regina asked hesitantly, "But?"

Emma squeezed their hands together, and finally met Regina's eyes. "But…I may be ready for a change."


	2. We'll do it all, everything

_We'll do it all,_  
 _Everything_  
 _On our own_

 _~ Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol_

 _Regina lowered her gaze, trying to meet Emma's eyes, "Because you want to end this?"_

" _No, God no! I don't want to end this but..."_

 _Regina asked hesitantly, "But?"_

 _Emma squeezed their hands together, and finally met Regina's eyes. "But…I may be ready for a change."_

Emma immediately felt Regina stiffen next to her.

"Emma, I don't understand. I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is, it was. Here, let me show you something."

Emma quickly scampered out of bed, and started searching through her pile of clothing. Finally finding what she was looking for, she jumped back into bed, pulling on the white, button-down shirt she'd been wearing.

Noticing the blonde's sudden modesty, Regina pulled on her blouse, buried at the foot of the bed.

"Emma, what's going on?" She was getting more and more anxious.

Emma took a few deep breaths and settled in front of Regina.

"I found this in my apartment last night." She opened her hand to reveal a small, black box.

"Emma, is that…"

"It is." She opened it up to reveal a small engagement ring.

"But how? Who's is it? Oh…wait." The color faded quickly from Regina's face, and her eyes narrowed. She tried to move away but instead folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Right. It's Killian's. I think he meant to propose, or was thinking about it, but it must have slipped out of his coat."

"But you're not together. This is absurd!"

"I know it is. But you know he doesn't get it. He's not going to stop, and maybe he thinks this is what I want."

"Is this what you want – to be married?"

"Of course not. At least, not to him!"

"I just don't understand. Why would he do something like this, or even think that this is possible?"

"Because he doesn't know I'm not available. He doesn't know I love someone else." She tossed the ring onto the bed, and tugged at Regina's hands until she held them in her own. She leaned in and met Regina's deep brown gaze.

"I think it's time, Regina. Time to stop hiding."

Regina sighed, letting her head fall back with a soft thud. She stared at the ceiling when she spoke.

"Emma, what about Henry, your parents, this town?"

"Henry will be fine, and since when have you cared what anyone else thinks?"

Regina met Emma's eyes, reflecting only kindness and acceptance back at her. "Since I wanted to be good. Since Henry started believing in me again. Since I fell in love with you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Not even me."

"You won't hurt me."

"But I could. I'm saving you from inevitable pain."

Emma chuckled, "That's dramatic."

"It's true though. Nothing good ever comes from getting close to me."

Emma laughed softly, "Ok, calling bullshit on that."

Regina was about to argue her point, when Emma quickly interrupted. She sat up, pulling her close.

"Listen here, your majesty, what happened to Daniel was tragic, even horrifying, but that wasn't your fault. Wasn't his either – he didn't have a choice to love you. He just did. Robin had his chance, and you had a wonderful time together. It was a little rocky, and that was my doing, but in the end, he sacrificed himself for the woman he loved. And again, he didn't have a choice. He loved you."

She took a deep breath, before continuing. "And I'm no different, Regina. I've fought and sacrificed for you, because I didn't have a choice. I can't stop or do this any other way. I love you. And you've done as much, or even more for me. You've fought and sacrificed, because you love me. So I think we need to come out of hiding, and begin a new story – our story."

Emma waited, bracing herself for Regina's response. She suspected she'd argue like she had done in the past. She waited. And waited. But instead, the expected argument never came. She watched as Regina let her head fall forward with a heavy sigh, almost landing on Emma's chest.

She mumbled softly, "So what did you have in mind?"

With soft fingers under her chin, Emma picked Regina's head up. "So that's it? No arguing?"

Regina nodded and smiled. "I won't argue with you. I can't. We've been through too much, and we deserve to be happy or at least, try to be happy."

Emma beamed. "Good! I'll talk to Killian tonight. Remind him again that I'm not interested, that there's someone else."

"Someone else? By name?"

"Mm-hmm. I will, and we'll talk to Henry and my parents this weekend, and we'll start to date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, date. Like coffee and lunch at Granny's. Walks around town, and dinners out."

"Dinners at Granny's?"

"No…yes…maybe, sometimes. And other places too. We could go outside of Storybrooke." Emma was clearly excited at the possibility of venturing outside of their little town.

"I would like that."

"So, is that a yes? You'll go out with me?"

Regina shifted, bringing their bodies closer still. She lightly stroked up Emma's thighs and felt the goosebumps immediately. She grinned. "Hmm, I don't know, Emma. That seemed rather offhand."

Emma smiled back. "Oh, I see. The queen needs to be properly courted." She dramatically cleared her throat. "Regina Mills, will you give me the honor of taking you on a date next week, or sooner if possible?"

Regina hesitated, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at their bare legs. "I don't know, Miss Swan. Honestly, you're not even wearing pants."

"I'll promise to wear pants. Or maybe even a dress."

Regina paused, and minutes went by as she pretended to consider Emma's offer.

Impatiently, Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her onto her lap. "Regina, c'mon!"

"Oh all right, I'll go out with you."

Emma immediately fell backward, taking Regina with her. They laughed together and held each other for a few minutes, when Emma felt and heard a heavy sigh escape Regina. She tucked an unruly dark curl behind her ear _(who knew Regina's hair curled after a few hours in bed?),_ and let her fingers linger.

"You're nervous?" she asked softly.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm nervously excited."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know, but I'm also madly in love, and I'm horrible at keeping secrets. You and Henry are the best things that ever happened to me. I couldn't keep it a secret for much longer."

Regina propped herself up on Emma's chest. She spoke quietly, playing with Emma's hair, but not quite meeting her eyes.

"You know part of me wanted to keep you for myself. Your parents had their princess daughter back. Henry had his birth mother. This town had its Savior. So there was a part of you – the part that was just Emma, _my Emma_ – that I didn't want to share with anyone else. I'm not proud of that, but it's true."

"Regina, you have me. You have to know that. I'll always be yours and now everyone will know it."

Their lips met lightly, somehow sensing the shift in their relationship. After today, they wouldn't need to hide. It would be real – real to their son, their families, and the little place they called home. Their kisses quickly became more urgent. Emma shifted, raising a knee between Regina's legs, causing the brunette to moan deep in her throat. Regina came up for air first.

"You know, this might just kill that lousy pirate."

"It might."

Regina snickered, almost sinfully. It was deep and throaty, and more like the Queen, Regina's counterpart, now residing in the Enchanted Forest.

"Ok, that sounded evil." And very sexy, Emma thought.

Regina raised an eyebrow and laughed again. "I know, and you don't mind that at all, do you, Em-ma?"

Regina's deep, husky voice reverberated low in Emma's belly, and slightly lower.

"Not at all, your Majesty," she admitted. She covered Regina's mischievous grin with warm, wet kisses that became more and more demanding.

Emma and Regina would begin writing a new chapter tomorrow, but for now, secretly tucked away in Regina's bedroom and wrapped in each other's arms, they would slowly, lovingly finish today's story.

 _The End_


End file.
